Why? Because I love you
by Soul-Kit524
Summary: Naruto, a quiet teen with a tragic past, finds comfort in Sasuke the HighSchools popular boy, and it all started when someone fell into the others arms. SasuNaru Yaoi Don't like Don't read! Possible Lemons if continued. T for possible updates


Well Kunichiwa my faithful readers!! I was in the mood to write and because of a big case of writers block, I decided, on a whim, to do a sasunaru. Of course this is my first one so *shrugs* it may not be great but i like it!

Naru: Yaaaaaaaaay! Narunerd made a story with me as the star!! *Big anime style eyes*

Narunerd: *Sweatdrops* well of course.... Sasuke is in it to you know

Sasuke:...........................

Naruto: So! i bet were awesome ninjas with uber cool powers and, and and and

Narunerd: this is actually a yaoi with you and sasuke as the main couple.....

Naruto:........................

Sasuke: heh thats write dope your alllll mine in this fanfic

Naruto: 

Trekker and Kara: All characters are Masashi Kishimotos. Our creator owns nothing! Don't sue!!!

**Why? Because I love you**

'Beep, beep, beep!' There was a groan from the bed sitting beside the alarm clock. The neon blue numbers showed the time was 6:00. Suddenly a tan hand shot out of the covers, yanked the clock off the nightstand and through it against the wall. With a loud clash, the poor alarm clock landed with a thud on the ground, no longer beeping. The lump on the bed was once again silent and unmoving. The thought to be dead alarm clock started blaring a shriek that seemed to symbolise an animals last dying scream. With that the big lump in the bed sat straight up and looked around distraught. Said lump was actually a 15 year old boy, he had tan skin, crystal blue eyes, sunshine blond hair and three whisker scars on either side of his cheeks. On his neck he wore a locket. It had a picture of him and his parents. The other side was empty. On the outside it was gold and in a Japanese kanji it read 'forever in m Heart' He sighed and stretched before walking over to the now silent alarm and picked it up. He gazed at the final time it read 6:22.....

"Oh Shit!!! I am sooooo gonna be late for school!" thought the blonde. He ran into his bathroom and brushed his teeth. He took out a comb to one of the drawrs and prepared to drag it through his untamed wildly spiked hair when he heard the distant screeching of the bus tires. He ran back to his pitch black room and through the curtains open. The bus was four blocks away, he had 10 minutes left. He hazardly retched his closet open through on jeans, a black shirt and his favorite orange hoody. He grabbed his sling over bag and ran out of the small apartment, with no time to spare.

* * *

As he stepped on the bus he made his way towards the back seat. He shrugged his bag off and threw it into the seat. He sat down took out his orange IPOD and turned it all the way up. With the music blaring he laid his head against the cool bus window. He closed his eyes and slowly dozed off, never noticing the lustful and loving look he was getting.

This boy who was gazing at blond with longing, he smiled slightly at the sight of the blond silently sleeping. This boy was 16 had black hair, and onyx eyes. He was pale skined and extremely popular. He had no idea what laid ahead of him in the day. At this the black haired boy smirked in satisfaction, today he was going to make the blue eyed beauty his. He had worked it all out. There was noway this plan could go wrong. Yes today Naruto Uzumaki would be his....

The bus came to a final screeching halt as it parked in Konoha schools parking lot. The sudden jerk sent the now deeply sleeping Naruto out of his seat and straght into the arms of Sasuke Uchiha. Still trying to gather what had happened, Naruto groogily blinked a few times and looked around taking in his surroundings. He saw a bunch of high school kids shuffling away trying to get out of the bus..... of yeah! He was on the bus! Naruto looked over to the seat next to his where he saw all of his things. If my stuff is over there why am I over here... He looked up to see the pale face of Sasuke Uchiha looking at him with a smirk on his face...

Sasuke point of view

When the bus stopped the blonde had suddenly flew into his own seat. Using his catlike reflexes he caught him in a tight embrace. He watched, his smile growing, as the beautiful eyes of the one he loved fluttered open and looked around trying to figure out what had just transpired. He looked up and their gazes met. A battle between colors began. The deep colbalt blue drowning in the onyx abyss. Eventually, almost in a submiting fashion the blonde looked away with a blush slowly coming to his face. 'Totally doing this today' was Sasukes final thought.

Back to Naru!!

Slowly recovering from the intence stare down Naruto final realized the poition they were in and let out a small squeak as he tried to jump out of the Uchihas' arms. Sasuke realized what he was doing and let go but not before told himself: 'soon very soon' As Naruto stumbled and went to grab his bag he suddnely felt the urge to thank Sasuke for not letting him have a goodmorning kiss with the buses aisle floor.

Naruto turned around slowly his hands clutching the strap on his sling over bad so hard his knuckled turned white. He wasn't scared he just was not used to talking to people. It wasn't that he could'nt more like.... he saw no point to. His grades were a little ablove average and he never spoke in class. What can he say? All teachers love smart and quiet kids! Of course he wasn't always like this, it he had stopped being so loud and boisterous after the car accident. He and his Mother and Father were driving home. It was dark and the clouds rumbled with the threats of rain and in turn a thunder storm. All of a sudden the rain began to poor down. Naruto could still remember the harsh pounding sound of the raindrops on the car roof. A big lightning strike hit a tree a little further up the road. The tree burst into flames and began to fall towards the road. Naruto's father Minato, swerved to avoid the head on collision but to no avail. On the other side of the road a big fourteen wheeler crashed into them head on. Minato and Kushina were killed instintly. Naruto was hit with the richoshing glass. The impact of the collision sent their car off to the side of the road. The impact had knoked him out, gave him his whisker-like scars, and tooken away his most presious people. He is afraid of thunder and lightning to this day, but rain is the worst. It is so peaceful and calming, you can never tell when it will try and kill you. He had been 10 at the time, Sasuke and him were close friends. Afterwards they sort of just drifted apart, but there was always a longing that Naruto's heart wanted him to be his friend again... at least thats what he hoped it meant.

Shaking his head from such depressing thoughts, he prepared to thank Sasuke so with a deep breath he turned back to the Uchiha and with a foxy grin said "Thank you, for catching me Sasuke"

"Your welcome dope" Sasuke said with a smirk. He loved the blonde so much his heart felt like it was going to burst. He was pretty much happy that he said anything. The only time he had heard him talk was after school.

Naruto gave a small smile and began to walk through the aisles making his way to the end of the completely empty bus. As he made his way down his chest began to hurt like something was slowly being pulled away. Bright lights and flashes of lightning began to fill his vision. Naruto clutched his hand to his chest and grabbed his locket and started to breath in and out slowly. He was fine, everything was fine, calme down. He began to chant to himself silently and slowly 'I'm fine, Calm down, calm down'All of a sudden there were arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey are you okay? You looked like you were begining to have a panic attack...." Sasuke stood shell-shocked as Naruto quickly turned around and buried his face into his chest gripping his shirt tightly and began shaking slightly. Now normally Sasuke would have jumped for joy at this but his dope was scared!! Locking his dirty thoughts away for the moment he rubbed circles into the back of the smaller boy trying to comfort him. He silently thanked all the gods that he and Naruto were in all the same classes, and the fact that they had study hall for first period which attendence was not accounted for.

"It's okay, I'm here calm down." He kept repeating these same phrases until the blonde looked up with big blue eyes nearly brimming to the top with unshed tears. Naruto noticed that as soon as the other boys arms were around him the hurt in his chest began to lessen and acting on natural instint he turned around curtly and buried his face into the shirt of the older boy. The calming scent of strawberries and vanilla washed over him. The hurt went absolutly away when his back was rubbed in soft circles and reassurence was whispered. As he lifted his head he saw worried coal eyes looking at him.

Not sure what to say he just kept looking into Sasuke's eyes. Getting lost in the dark abyss, he was slowly calming from the strain of his panic attack. Naruto felt absolutly safe in the older boys embrace, he had no idea why but he liked the feeling of having someone there.... not being alone.

"S-s-sorry" Naruto stuttered as he began to unwillingly withdraw from the elders embrace. He was surprised when the hands around him only tightened more.

"Don't be. We should get to class, since we are in all the same classes I want you to stick by my side. Just in case it happens again." Sasuke said quickly adding in the last sentence. He could see now that the plan was going to work if the helplessness of that hug was anything. Sasuke started to smile thinking about how good his day had began from catching a blond to hugging the blonde hopefully he could figure out what was wrong though. When he did Sasuke hoped that the morning event would increase his chances of kissing and ravishing. Yes it was a great day indeed, espiecally now that the little kitsune was blushing and sttutering about how unneccisary it is.

"Wh-what!" Naruto squeaked. He really didn't want to leave but he felt obligated to totally reject the command! He couldn't follow him around all day even if they were in all the same classes. Thinking about how good he felt when he was hugged or when he fell onto him his face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"You heard me. Lets go there is only ten minutes left in study hall anyway, we could go ahead." Sasuke said walking back to his bus seat and grabbing his bookbag. Naruto nodded he didn't usually have panic attacks but if it meant he could spend all day with the person who made him feel whole he was game.

"A-alright" Naruto finally spat as he began to walk down the stairs of the bus. As they reached the front doors the hallways were deserted as most were in the middle of class. Naruto stood behind Sasuke letting him lead the way once again as if he was a submissive pet. Although this was not truly the case. After a panic attack Naruto usaully goes to bed but he has never had one at school. Which means he would be extremely tired for the rest of the day. They eventually reached the class room and opened the door, the room of course was empty. Not even the teacher was there, mostly because he would come in 15 to 25 minutes late everyday. Kakashi- Sensei was the English teacher. He was always reading a little orange book. The weirdest part about him was that he was always wearing a scarf so that only half of his face was uncovered. He really was an odd one.

Sasuke sat down at a table with two seats watching as the clueless blond sat next to him with nothing but drowsiness and innocense shining in his eyes. Naruto began to pull his notebook and orange pen out slowly he laid his head down on the desk with a sigh. He couldn't help being scared sometimes but at least with Sasuke beside him he felt safe. With that last thought he slowly drifted into a deep sleep. In fact it would be a lie to say it wasn't the most peaceful sleep he had ever had.

Sasuke had been watching Naruto closely... he seemed extremely tired. 'Could he be tired from the paic attack' he asked himself as his soon to be blond haired beauty layed his head down. Sasuke glanced at the clock... three minutes till class starts twenty-five till Kakashi shows up. Sasuke sighed how would his plan work out if the blond was so sad..... he looked over at the little sleeping fox. Naruto's breathing was deep and rythmatic. Up 1...2...3... down 1....2...3...Sasuke reached over and brushed the sunshine blonde hair out of his eyes. Sighing wistfully he continued to chant 'soon he will be mine soon' He was petting the blondes head as one would do to a pet. Without warning Naruto (still in a deep sleep) leaned into the petting. Sasuke took his hand away when Naruto had moved but was shocked to see Naruto whimper pathetically at the loss of comfort. Sasuke smirked slightly and continued running his hand through Naruto's sunshine locks. Oh what a cute little uke! The bell suddenly rang sending a wave of inarticulate chatter throughout the school. Sasuke sighed and took his hand away from his 'soon to be lovers head' chuckling at the whimpers of couldn't wait to make those whimpers become whimpers of pain and pleasure. X3

Soon people began to arrive throwing a curius eye at the 'ice prince' and the 'quiet kid'. Sakura and Ino came rushing in not much afterwards and immediantly launched into an interrorgation.

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!!" Was the phrase uttered at the exact same instant by Sakura and Ino.

"We were looking for you all morning! Were did you go? Can I sit next to you!?" Sakura banshee yelled.

"No!! Let me sit to next to you Sasuke-Kun" Ino shrieked just as sat glaring at the two idiotic bitches, glancing at Naruto to see if he was still asleep. He was but began to show signs of slowly awakening.

"Will you two please be quiet. I have no use for whimsical bitches who I have no intrest in whatsoever. Now LEAVE before you wake him up" Sasuke said in a dark and even voice. He glanced over at the blond who was on the verge of waking seemed to have been lulled back to sleep by his voice.

"Isn't that the quiet boy?" Sakura asked not fazed in the least about what Sasuke said.

"Yeah sit with us not with him!" Ino reinstated just as loudly.

Sasuke who was about to say something shut up quickly when the blonds eyes suddenly snapped open. The class was watching in silence as the two idiotic girls kept insisting he sit with them. Naruto slowly closed his eyes mentally preparing for what he was about to do. The entire class watched as the boy who they had never heard say a thing began to speak.

"Exscuse me Sakura, Ino?" The two teenage girls looked towards the little kitsune with wide eyes. He never speaks to anyone. Never.

"Well Sasuke seems to be willing to let me sit here and I am willing to sit here so I would appreciate it if you would find your own seats and stop causing such a scene. He obviously does not like you in the way you want him to or in any other way actually. So if you will exscuse yourselfs polietly and not start screaming like a couple of whiny bitches, then I am sure everyone will agree with me when we thank you for not busting our eardrums so early in the morning." With that Naruto laid his head back on the table and fell back to sleep in a light doze.

The entire class was silent, not only had the quiet boy spoken. he had told off Sakura and Ino. Mouths still hanging open Kakashi-Sensei walked in, his nose still stuck in his little orange book. "What is wrong with everyone today? I'm not that late"

Nobody said anything as they turned their attention to the Kakashi. Sakura and Ino sat down while Sasuke was smiling beneath his hand. He would have done anything to had captured that on video. Kakashi began to tell them about a partner project that was being assigned today.

"Well since this is an English class I want you to each find a partner and find out ten things that nobody knows about your partner. You will have to hang out alot with you partner to get this information. I will now assign partners." The list went on until it reached Sasukes name, Naruto who had woken up as much as he could stayed awake during the entire explanation of the project hoped he would be with Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said with finality and sat at his desk feet propped up and said "You May begin now"

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke and he could tell he was smiling. Naruto smiled happily at the turnout of things and put his head down to get rid of the rest of his fatigue. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto's face lit up when they were announced as partners. 'Just as I thought' Sasuke inwardly grinned,this would definetly work to his advantage.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, although Naruto found it extremely pleasent and peaceful. Seeing as it was the end of the day, and he was in gym showers,he realized why he was dreading the end of the day. He just didn't want Sasuke to leave so he would feel that emptiness again, but he had left a little while ago. He sighed and continued to shampoo his hair, after he rinced it out and wrapped a towel around his body he didn't notice the black eyes that followed his every move. After getting a pair of orange fox printed boxers on and his other clothes he just sat for a while staring into the lockers. 'Why' thought Naruto 'why do I feel so safe around him..... why does he seem to care' Without realizing it, Naruto was gripping his locket tightly. The black eyed figure stepped out of the shadows and spoke.

"Hey you okay"Sasuke asked as he sat down next to who hadn't known he was there jumped in the air when Sasuke spoke.

With resolve in his mind he looked at Sasuke trying to keep his gaze steadly he said the one word that was on his mind "Why"

"Why what?" Sasuke asked cool on the outside excited on the inside. This was going exactly how he wanted!

"Why do you care?" Naruto said his eyes pleading for an anwser.

"Because I love you" Naruto's eyes fo wide and he just stares at Sasuke.

"Y-y-you l-love m-m-me?" He managed to squeak out in a stutter.

"With all my heart" With that Sasuke moved closer to Naruto. Naruto was blushing like mad 'he loves me.' His breath tickling Naruto's nose. He leaned in and gently laid his lips agaist Narutos. . Within a few moments Sasuke began to kiss Naruto harder and he pulling and massaging the lips with his own. Naruto was totally entranced by the intensity of the kiss he just let all the emotions inside control him. Sasuke flicked his tongue across Narutos' now bruised lips, not getting a response he nipped his lips causing him to yelp and thats when Sasuke attacked. He shot his tounge forward Noticing how Naruto tasted so sweet and slid all over Narutos mouth caressing and sucking every little crevice he could find memorizing it all. As he sucked Narutos tounge a low moan came out of the blond sitting under him. Sensing the need for air Sasuke pulled away only to latch himself to the blonds neck sucking and nipping it all over, causing small moans and groan to come out of Naruto. He began to lick up Naruto's neck causing him to shiver with pleasure. As he made his way to Narutos ear he latched on to the lobe and began kneading it with his teeth. A new sensation crawled itself into the blond and it took all his self-control not to scream in pleasure. Although the lowest most sexy moan you can imagine came out of his mouth as Sasuke continued to play with his ear. The sound made all the blood that had rushed to his face with a deep crimson blush that eventually ran back down and pooled in a particular area. Just as he was about to attack the blonds lips again......................

School was over.

If you think I should Continue leave me a note. I most likely wont continue....... but if i get a buttload of reviews i won't really have a choice...... Appreciate ur support REVIEWERS ARE THE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMB!!

Ja ne!!


End file.
